extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unsettled Time
I know this is wiki is for Bionicle fanon though you just might like this story. This story is my first story about Doctor Who and it's about three Dalek that get thrown out of the Last Great Time War and end up in the current date of 2010. I'm planing for this to be short. Also if there is something you don't know I suggest you look at Doctor Who Wiki since some material I used came from there. Enjoy! Chapter One To begin with a Dalek called T1 looked at a screen projected by an advance computer showing the occurances of the Time War. As the Dalek noted all the details that the screen showed he noticed an unusual detail. The Dalek moved slightly forward and aligned his manipulator arm with a circular knob that allowed a Dalek to access the computer's files. The Dalek rotated his plunger to change the files that had just appeared on the screen. The Dalek marked on a search for more information on the date. The Dalek searched information on the aftermath of how himself and two other Dalek had fell out of the Time of the Time War and how they survived. The Daleks were operating a maitenance ship of other remote activated sonic canons that where to be used to destroy a Gallifreyian city. Moments ago the Daleks had been ordered to signal the weapons of destruction to be activated until a gallifreyan device caused the ship's time travel componets to malfunction and send them to an unknown location. "It appears that we have been transported to the Solar System in two thousand and ten. Is the Time corridor projector operationable?" Dalek T1 stated after he realized there position. "The Time corridor projector is unoperationable and needs extended repairment." A Dalek called T2 reported as he checked several moniters showing the statistics of there vehicle. Dalek T1 dislocated his plunger from the screen device and turned around facing toward Dalek T3 operating mechanisms that kept there saucer afloat in the space they currently inhabit. "Is our ship still capable of usage?" Dalek T1 asked Dalek T3. "Our ship is still operationable, however repairs are needed for multiple trips." Dalek T3 reported as he pulled a swith with his left claw. "We are needed at Gallifrey though we need repairs. We shall travel to the nearby planet called Earth to seize what technology and resources we need." T1 said before he turned around and looked at his unit of screens showing Earth. The two Daleks operated there units and the next moment they were soaring towards Earth in a blur. Chapter Two The silver spinning saucer stopped close by Earth's atmosphere and was positioned in the space that enclosed Earth. "We are ready for a trip to Earth. What is my next command?" T2 responded to their ship stoping. T1 focused his attention to a corner of the screen that pleased him with a answer following. "We need data of Earth in order to seize our requirements to return to our time. Analyze one of those human technology models. Perhaps we can get some advantage with this primitive technology." T1 said as he examined the chart of the satelite. Following commands T3 slowly moved there ship closely to a small white station with two pannels. When their ship was closed enough to the satelite T2 activated the saucer's door to open by operating a series of hologramic screens with his plunger. The saucer's door vibrated slightly with a howling sound as the air inside their craft leaked out. T1 moved toward the door and extended his plunger toward the satelte until it made contact and slowly T1 forced fis manipulater arm back towards him. T3 worked at an amazing speed operating a device that created a force field that atracted items of a certain mass and weight toward them. The satelite glowed with a blue energy field that forced the satelite toward their ship. T1 relocated his plunger on a control swith with a system of numbers. T1 worked fast at hacking the satelite's data and used hydrolic force to rip out the manual system and moved away from the door and located himself in front of T2. "Extract the data from this technology. Report your results." T1 annouced as he ejected his arm forward give T2 the damaged systems of sparking wires, plates, and electricity circuits. T2 grasped the bundle with his left two clawed pincher and set up his unit of computers and hologrophic screens with his free plunger. T2 suctioned his plunger on the technology and ordered and searched the bundle for a piece that he could use to extract data. T2 found a wire he could attach to his units and plugged the wire into a socket with beacons and censors around it. T1 still positioned by T2 watched the screen collect information. "The data shows that this satelite belongs to NASA and shows information about Earth's continents and there positions per time zone." T2 reported. "This data is of use. Identify the location of this NASA." T1 turned around and moved toward his units of screens showing Earth. "Are plan is near completion." Chapter Three Their ship traveled at an amazing speed towards Earth while leaving no trace of their entrance to Earth. The Dalek T2 activated a sonic replusion coating around there ship so they wouldn't be noticed. There ship started to descend toward a facilite. They landed at a opening close by the NASA lab. The door creaked open downward and made a sloppe for the Dalek. "We shall enter and seize what we need. Any vermon try to resist must be exterminated." T1 annouced. T1 moved toward a back entrance door and with his gunstick disintegrated the two push back doors. The three Dales moved into the building. Before them was a hall with white walls and lead to other rooms ahead. Suddenly an alarm located on the left wall began beeping and sending an alart. T1 blasted the alarm with some bricks that now left a gap in that part of the wall. A man with a lab coat on stepped out side a door frame to see what caused the alarm only to see T1 and a blue flash. The man's bones glanced right before his body disappeared from sight. The three Daleks continue advancing up the hallway while more humans begin exiting there work areas. While they try to do so the Daleks relentlessly show no mercy in ending them. One person hid behind a door way while the Daleks past he decided to sneak up behind the Daleks with loaded gun in hand. The person shoots at T2 at a foot away. In response T2 rotates toward the person and grasps the brave person face with his plunger and used tremendis hydrolic force and suffocates the person. T2 turns around and continues with his advancing Dalek moving up the hallway annihilating all humans they encounter. Chapter Four To be continued.. Category:Mazeka369